<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aquello que no te he dicho by NeekoChanuwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851939">Aquello que no te he dicho</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeekoChanuwu/pseuds/NeekoChanuwu'>NeekoChanuwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Romance, Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:02:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeekoChanuwu/pseuds/NeekoChanuwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[AU][Fluff][Angst][Drama] </p><p>Una madrugada cualquiera, Aphelios hacía su habitual recorrido de cuando necesitaba espacio para sus propios pensamientos. El bullicio de una pelea en un callejón de mala muerte llamó su atención y allí se encontró con alguien a quien creyó que nunca volvería a ver.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Su respiración se aceleraba a cada paso que daba, tenía que seguir corriendo, no podía detenerse. Sus pulmones ardían como un infierno, mas parar ahora era un dolor mucho peor asegurado. Dobló a la esquina de improviso, su compañero no alcanzó a reaccionar por lo que todo el peso recayó en su brazo. Cerró los ojos, mas por mero reflejo. Con la adrenalina del momento ni siquiera pudo sentir dolor.  Volvió a tomar al pelirrojo del antebrazo y lo jaló para seguir corriendo. </p><p>Sólo dos cuadras más, dos cuadras más y llegaremos a casa. Por favor, piernas... </p><p>Y es que, Aphelios no estaba acostumbrado para nada a ejercer una actividad física tan demandante por tanto tiempo. Llevaba corriendo unos 20 minutos con todo lo que su cuerpo tenía para ofrecer, además de cargar con alguien mucho más grande y pesado que él que, cabe destacar, no estaba en el mejor estado para poner de su parte. </p><p>Todo se remontaba hace unos 30 minutos atrás, Aphelios se había mantenido en vela sin poder dormir toda la noche. Sus pensamientos lo consumían, necesitaba algo con lo que distraerse. Como era habitual en él en esos casos, esperó a que los primeros rayos de luz iluminaran un poco las aceras para salir a recorrer la ciudad. No es que la noche no le gustara, pero sentía que era más seguro poder ver por dónde caminar. Si tenía que ser sincero, no. Caminar no le ayudó en lo mínimo con sus problemas, mas conservaba la esperanza que al menos la fatiga y el cansancio físico lo ayudara a dormir. Iba concentrado en ello cuando escuchó un sonido fuera de lugar, ¿era una pelea? </p><p>Rápido, rápido. ¿Dónde había dejado las llaves? No se confiaba en que los dejaran en paz por perderlos un par de cuadras. </p><p>Al fin, pensó.</p><p>Puso la llave en la cerradura como pudo, tratando de no entorpecer con su nerviosismo sus manos. Apenas cedió, empujó al pelirrojo adentro y se apresuró a cerrar.</p><p>Sett no ha dicho una sola palabra en todo el trayecto... Aphelios negó con la cabeza, las explicaciones podían venir después. Tomo al chico esta vez de la mano, corriendo en línea recta hacia el ascensor. El pelinegro tenía su pequeño departamento en el piso 14 lo que, por alguna razón, le brindaba más confianza para "esconderse". Miró a Sett de reojo y soltó su mano. Se veía totalmente ido. </p><p>—Es un estúpido pobretón, ¡no tiene nada! </p><p>Aphelios no podía creer con lo que se había encontrado en su recorrido. Se acercó a ver la pelea por mera curiosidad y ahí se encontraba la persona que pensó que jamás volvería a ver en su vida en un estado que jamás imaginó. En el suelo estaba su antiguo compañero de colegio siendo golpeado por tres matones de alguna banda callejera. Aphelios no pudo evitar apartarse de la impresión y por accidente chocó con un cubo de basura que delató su posición, llamando automáticamente la atención de los otros 3 que empezaron a rodearlo y a reírse en su cara. De alguna forma se las arregló para timarlos y hacer un poco de tiempo. Gracias a su familia se podría decir que vestía "bien" por lo que aparentaba tener dinero. Dejó que aquellos hombres se divirtieran por unos minutos revisando entre sus cosas y chaqueta que no tenía dinero alguno encima. Sett ni se inmutó. ¿Está drogado?  lo que más consternaba y preocupaba a Aphelios era no saber qué era lo que estaba pasando, ¿qué hacía el pelirrojo en aquel estado? No pudo averiguar mucho más: ya habían descubierto su fachada de que no traía nada de valor y apenas había logrado centrar sus pensamientos y llegar a la conclusión de que tenía que hacer algo. Pero, ¿el qué? </p><p>Lo único para lo que alcanzó a reaccionar, fue para levantar a medias a Sett y salir corriendo mientras lo jalaba. </p><p>El sonido de la puerta cerrándose detrás de él lo dejó al fin respirar. Se apoyó en el marco del sofá y se centró en retomar el aire por unos segundos. Estamos a salvo. </p><p>Entonces, su mirada se dirigió a Sett. No se había movido ni un milímetro después de entrar al departamento, nada. Su mirada parecía estar en un lugar muy distante y, aunque su mirada se mantuviera calma e inexpresiva, la idea de que algo malo le ocurriera aterraba a Aphelios. Pero había algo que le incomodaba aún más: la incomunicación. No podía hablarle para tratar de hacerlo reaccionar y en aquel estado la solución de escribirle estaba lejos de ser una idea válida. Dejando la impotencia de lado y tras pensarlo un par de minutos, Aphelios sujetó uno de los brazos de Sett y lo pasó por su cuello para que pudiera recargar su peso en él y así llevarlo hasta su habitación. </p><p>No tenía mucho de especial, era una habitación pequeña y simple. Aunque su hermana había insistido en conseguirle algo más amplio, el pelinegro la convenció de que no necesitaba más. Era de color gris y tenía una única ventana con persianas blancas. Estaba su cama a mano derecha de la puerta y frente a ella un escritorio y el armario, nada más. La ventana estaba entre los dos últimos. </p><p>Gracias a que su cama estaba pegada a las paredes, pudo sentar a Sett en la esquina sin correr el riesgo de que éste se cayera. Pero, ¿qué hacer ahora? No tenía como preguntarle qué quería hacer, mucho menos saber si estaba cómodo ahí. Un remolino de sentimientos encontrados ejercían más presión aún en la mente de Aphelios. ¿Y si lo había traído contra su voluntad? Imagínate, terminas en la casa de alguien que no ves en años sin siquiera saber cómo llegaste ahí. O peor, ¿y si nisiquiera se acordaba de él? ¿Contaría como secuestro...?</p><p>No. Tenía que tranquilizarse. </p><p>No necesitaba volver a mirarlo para recordar que Sett tenía considerables heridas abiertas, no muy profundas, pero que sangraban de todos modos. Se arremangó las mangas de algodón de su polera negra y fue lo más rápido que pudo de ida y vuelta al baño por desinfectante y vendas. Gracias a Dios siempre mantenía un botiquín en la casa. </p><p>No sabía muy bien cómo acercarse a él, tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza que no llegarían a salir de sus labios y de las cuales ansiaba una respuesta. Aphelios tomó asiento al lado de Sett, enfocándose en seguir mirando el botiquín que traía entre manos.  ¿Cómo podía romper el hielo si ni siquiera podía hablar y el pelirrojo no se encontraba en condiciones de iniciar él una charla? Aphelios tragó saliva y se armó de determinación. Si hago algo que no quiera, probablemente me lo hará saber de algún modo.  En el peor de los casos, puedo decir que simplemente lo socorrí en la calle y lo encontré en este estado... no es ninguna mentira. </p><p>Ahora, el primer problema. Sett vestía una camisa con varios cortes llenos de sangre. Tenía que retirarla primero para poder ayudarlo. Con delicadeza y manteniendo la distancia, la habitación se sumía en un silencio absoluto donde sólo se escuchaba el sonido de ambas respiraciones. El pelinegro abrió botón por botón los pocos que quedaban en la camisa contraria con la misma delicadeza y cuidado de una madre. Cuando hubo terminado su tarea, le retiró su camisa y la dejó en el suelo. La imagen que continuó a ello hizo doler su pequeño corazón. </p><p>Frente a él, estaba Sett con el pecho desnudo y lleno de cortes sangrantes, con la mirada en blanco puesta en la pared. Aphelios sabía que seguía vivo únicamente por el ritmo de la respiración que se marcaba en su torso. Había imaginado muchas veces en el pasado escenas parecidas, pero jamás imaginó que el día en que llegara a ver al pelirrojo semidesnudo sería algo tan crudo y doloroso de ver. </p><p>Aphelios tomó el desinfectante, tenía sólo alcohol y sabía que no era lo ideal, mas asumió que era mejor que nada. Si pudiera hablar, le hubiera dicho algo como "dolerá un poco, pero ya pasará. Puedes avisarme para detenerme". Era en vano considerar cosas que no podía. Era sólo atormentarse más. </p><p>Así estuvieron por mucho rato, mucho más que media hora. El menor limpiaba con cuidado las heridas de Sett y luego las vendaba con la misma gentileza una por una, preocupándose siempre de no ser una molestia o pasar a llevar al pelirrojo. Una de las cosas que más le perturbaba es que habían heridas frescas, pero ya cicatrizadas. Probablemente tendrían ya unos días. ¿Exactamente cuánto tiempo llevaba en este estado deplorable? Seguro, no era de su incumbencia. Mas no podía evitar preocuparse por alguien a quien alguna vez le tuvo tanto cariño. Aphelios vendó también estas heridas como si nada, trataría de evitar preguntar sobre ellas más tarde. Esperaría a que Sett quisiera o estuviera listo para hablar de ello, no quería incomodarlo, también guardaría su secreto si era necesario. Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Cómo le gustaría expresarle todo eso en estos momentos. Quería ayudarlo, serle de apoyo, comunicarle que podía contar con él. Levantó su cara para poder ver el rostro que ignoraba por completo su presencia. ¿Cómo podría llegar hasta él? Fue entonces cuando se percató que tenía un corte que atravesaba el ancho de su rostro por la zona de la nariz. No era muy profundo y no sangraba tanto, por lo que no se había dado cuenta antes del detalle antes.</p><p>Aphelios, quien hasta ahora había evitado mirar mucho directamente al pelirrojo, sintió un escalofrío bajarle por toda la espalda. De verdad, ¿por qué tenía que ser así? Bajó la mirada y se concentró de vuelta a su tarea, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que sus mejilla se habían encendido un poco. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo había visto? Habían pasado años desde entonces. Remojó un nuevo algodón en alcohol y tomó una bocanada de aire. Con su mano izquierda algo temerosa, buscó el mentón contrario y lo sujetó con firmeza, dando pequeñas caricias con sus yemas para tratar de consolarlo del ardor que vendría. Luego, con sumo cuidado, pasó el algodón empapado en alcohol por sobre su herida. Fue la primera respuesta física que obtuvo de su parte e hizo que Aphelios se pusiera un poco más nervioso. Sett entrecerró los ojos por el ardor del alcohol y se quedó mirando fijamente al pelinegro mientras éste no sabía muy bien qué hacer o cómo responder. </p><p>Me está mirando, ¿no? Al menos... es bueno, está recuperando la consciencia. ¿O estuvo consciente desde el principio?   </p><p>Ya no sabía qué pensar. Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era terminar con su cometido. Sin embargo, ¿qué podría ocupar para una herida así? Vendarle la cara iba a ser incómodo y tampoco era tan significante. ¿Bastaría con una bandita para el corte principal? Aphelios rehuyó de su mirada girándose para buscar una en el botiquín, mas de improviso una mano firme sujetó su antebrazo antes de poder huir con éxito de la incómoda situación. Iba a volverse para mirar al pelirrojo y descubrir qué pasaba, mas fue en vano. Una vez que lo había capturado lo jaló de vuelta y entre bruscos movimientos lo acorraló a él contra la pared. </p><p>—¿Por qué me ayudas, Phel? </p><p>Esa fue la gota que acabó con su calma. Había estado haciendo caso omiso al hecho de que Sett estaba en su casa, en su habitación, de que había acariciado su rostro y lo tenía tan, tan cerca de sí. ¿Había estado consciente todo este tiempo realmente? ¿Desde cuando? ¿desde su estúpido acto heroico en el callejón? Por supuesto que sabía que Sett tenía una fama en ese mundillo. ¿En realidad lo tenía todo controlado y él estaba haciendo el ridículo? ¿Acaso se había estado riendo de él todo este rato? ¿O en verdad estaba herido y no comprendía por qué lo ayudaba? Pero si ese fuera el caso, ¿por qué no lo ayudaría? </p><p>Sett aprovechó la notoria confusión en el rostro de Aphelios para acercarse un poco más. Lo tenía sujetado por los hombros con un agarre firme contra la pared. Sus profundos ojos ámbar se posaron en los contrarios y Aphelios al fin pareció concentrarse de nuevo. </p><p>Ah,</p><p>está perdido. </p><p>Aphelios no pudo sentir más que una profunda pena al observar a Sett. Tenía muchas dudas respecto a lo que le pasaba, pero bastó una mirada a sus ojos para ver que el pelirrojo se encontraba en un pésimo estado. Lo veía sin mirarlo, sus movimientos eran toscos y casi mecanizados. ¿Qué le había ocurrido? Quería ayudarlo, abrazarlo, decirle que todo estaría bien. Necesitaba su libreta. Aphelios desvió la mirada al pequeño velador al lado de su cama, ahí en el primer cajón tenía un cuaderno y un lápiz donde podría comunicarse con él ahora que sabía que estaba consciente. Aunque eso fue solo una opción temporal. Cuando quiso estirar su brazo hacia el mueble, Sett soltó uno de sus hombros y ocupó su mano para sujetar el mentón de un Aphelios totalmente anonadado. Hasta ahora, el pelinegro no había caído en cuenta que estaban tan cerca como para que la respiración del mayor chocara con su piel. </p><p>—¿Por qué lo haces, Phel? —susurró mientras se acercaba lentamente a su oído—. Dime... ¿aún te gusto?</p><p>La última pizca de cordura de Aphelios lo hizo tratar de apartar a Sett de encima. Sus pensamientos eran un caos, pero no quería crear malos entendidos. ¿Acaso creía que lo ayudaba con segundas intenciones? No era eso. Su ayuda era pura. La impotencia de no poder hablar le quemaba la garganta más que nunca, hizo un último esfuerzo en alcanzar el velador. Fue inútil. Al ver sus intenciones, Sett nuevamente ejerció presión para mantenerlo contra la pared, y, antes de poder hacer cualquier gesto de reclamo, sin previo aviso los labios del pelirrojo encontraron los suyos y los sellaron en un beso. </p><p>Aphelios abrió los ojos a más no poder ante la sorpresa y todo su rostro se tiñó de un inocente carmín. Ninguno de sus músculos fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para imponerse a tal gesto. No podía comprender muy bien lo que pasaba, mas recibir de esa forma algo que deseó tanto tiempo... ¿por qué la vida tenía que ser tan cruel? Cerró los ojos cuando sintió que Sett ejercía más presión con su cuerpo sobre él. No eran sólo sus labios, la mano del pelirrojo bajó desde su hombro hasta su cintura, recorriendo y palpando firmemente toda su espalda en el camino. No podía entenderlo y no quería dejar ir su cordura. ¿Qué era lo correcto? Sabía que Sett no se encontraba en su mejor estado, pero lo había reconocido, además, era él quien... lo estaba besando. Sin apartar su rostro más de lo necesario, el pelirrojo interrumpió el beso para tomar aire y, más que nada, poder observar a Aphelios. </p><p>—Huh —una pequeña risa decepcionada escapó de sus labios—, ¿debería tomar eso como un no? </p><p>No podía más, ¿quién lo había herido de esa forma? Podía parecer alguien muy brusco e insensible. Era alto, musculoso y con una personalidad egocéntrica y positiva. ¿Quién le hizo tanto daño? Aquel amor adolescente no correspondido que jamás podría olvidar, nunca tuvo la oportunidad ni personalidad para confesarse en ese entonces. Pero esta no era la misma persona, más bien, parecía un cachorrito abandonado. Aunque se riera, su rostro reflejaba la desesperación oscura de la aprobación, del calor, de la conexión con alguien. Una herida muy profunda y difícil de reparar. ¿Y quién era él para jugar  al papel de lo correcto y lo moral? ¿El muchacho que llevaba semanas vagando en lugares de mala muerte en la madrugada sin hacer nada productivo con su vida? Esta misma mañana, no negaría que no sólo se acercó a ver la pelea por mera curiosidad. Pensamientos negativos inundaban su cabeza antes de percatarse que las coincidencias de la vida lo había llevado nuevamente a él. </p><p>Aphelios sujetó su rostro entre sus manos y se acercó de forma que al fin pudiera comunicarle todas las cosas que había querido decirle hasta ahora. Lo besó y fue la única señal que Sett necesitó para abalanzarse sobre él devuelta a devorar sus labios. Rozando la marginalidad, dos corazones heridos se sumían en la desesperación, en las ansias, en le necesidad de cariño, consuelo y comprensión mutua. La temperatura se elevaba  y el anhelo de la aceptación se transmitía perfectamente entre rasguños y el deseo de sentir el cuerpo ajeno. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                    ***</p><p>Continuará.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. La distancia entre nosotros</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Todo lo que había era oscuridad. Todo era silencio salvo un goteo eterno que venía a golpear su ventana.</p><p>—Mmh.</p><p>No recordaba ninguna lluvia en el pronóstico del tiempo, mas no se quejaría. No había nada mejor que un día lluvioso. Una pequeña sonrisa boba se plasmó en sus labios, aún no salía del limbo del mundo onírico. Casi como si contara cada gota que caía en la ventana, a cada golpeteo había algo nuevo que lo llamaba a despertar. Primero, fue el recobro de la consciencia de que tenía que despertar. Ladeó su rostro enterrándolo en la escasa almohada que quedaba de su lado, no tenía el más mínimo ánimo para levantarse. En segundo lugar, fue la vuelta inevitable de sus sentidos. Los dedos de su mano izquierda se entrecerraron por arco reflejo y Aphelios sabía que ya estaría pronto a despertar. Qué molestia. Volver a la monotonía de sus días.</p><p>Rendido, se cubrió la boca para bostezar e hizo fuerza para al menos sentarse en la cama. Un plan que tenía tantas falencias que no se podían enumerar. Al momento en que Aphelios intentó levantarse, el mundo se le vino encima. No, ese no era sólo el peso de su flojera. Abrió bien los ojos y ante él, una profunda mirada color ámbar aguardaba su llegada. Muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza, pero ninguna terminaba de hacerle sentido. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿El qué... ? Sentía que se le hacía difícil respirar, y no era solo en el sentido metafórico. Sett había despertado hace un buen rato y había permanecido paciente a su lado, observando el torso desnudo del menor como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Su piel pálida hacía juego con el azul oscuro de las sábanas y la luminosidad ambiente de la luna traspasando las rejillas de la persiana hacían de su imagen un plato que muchos estarían dispuestos a observar por horas. Cuando los mínimos indicios de la consciencia se presentaron en el pelinegro, Sett aprovechó pasa posicionarse, recostándose sobre él descansando su cabeza en su pecho. Ahora que Aphelios había despertado, había empezado a presionar adrede su piel contra la suya casi conduciéndolo al sofoco. No era una maldad intencional, sino una curiosidad incluso auto-destructiva.</p><p>Expulsando el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones, entrecerró un ojo mirando directamente a Sett con una petición obvia de ayuda. El mayor, que se encontraba observándolo con una tranquilidad inquietante, se levantó muy pocos centímetros, los mínimos necesarios para que cuando Aphelios desesperadamente tratase de respirar, su piel se encontrara con el peso de la suya. Le ofreció un trato que le parecía bastante justo. Si no iba a aceptar su considerada y gentil forma de destruirlo; entonces, no le quedaba más opción que consumirlo él mismo. Sin liberarlo de su mirada, Sett se acercó cada vez más a un Aphelios que no podía hacer más aguantar en el lugar.</p><p>Cerró los ojos; todo el calor y el peso del cuerpo contrario no tardó en hacerse presente para cuando sus labios habían sido capturados nuevamente. Lo recordaba todo.</p><p>Su salida, la pelea, el correr, las heridas que tenía, su rostro, su camisa, su boca, su calor, su piel. Su mirada perdida y sumida en la oscuridad...</p><p>Tenía que ponerle un alto.</p><p> </p><p>¿Cómo?</p><p> </p><p>Sus labios se entreabrieron ante la necesidad imperiosa y demandante del deseo ajeno. Su lengua lo devoraba y lo hacía estremecer. Cada lamida, cada tacto que le proporcionaba era ceder más su terreno. Ante cada escalofrío y el mínimo movimiento apresurado de su parte, sentía como sus manos avanzaban ganando terreno. Firmemente, sujetaba su cintura, su pecho; cualquier espacio que le proporcionaba sus dedos se apoderaban, uno por uno, se colaron entre las sábanas y su espalda, bajando parsimoniosamente dejando con sus uñas marcas que se enterraban en su piel. No podían seguir así. No sin antes hablar. Tenía que llegar a él.</p><p>Un gemido ahogado murió en su garganta al momento en que su cuerpo se estremecía de un culpable placer. El pelirrojo aprovechó la oportunidad para bajar más con sus manos, delineando su cadera con la yema de sus dedos. Aphelios no podía dudar más. Casi desafiante, mordió los labios del mayor con la suficiente fuerza para que una pequeña gota de sangre escapara. Sett se alejó, no demasiado, y lo miró con la misma calma perturbadora de cuando lo encontró en el callejón. Tal como si no sintiera nada.</p><p>Después de unos segundos de silencio, el pelirrojo se aisló. Se sentó en el borde de la cama con los pies en el suelo. Aphelios podía observar su espalda, con heridas aún nuevas. Sett giró su cabeza para enfrentarlo con una pregunta que hizo hervir la sangre del pelinegro.</p><p>—¿Haces esto seguido, Phel? ¿dormir con extraños?</p><p>Estaba consciente de que era una provocación, y aún más de que Sett necesitaba urgente de un llamado a la realidad. Mas su corazón seguía siendo puro y no pudo evitar hincharse en ira ante el dolor derramado. Iba mucho más allá de menospreciar sus sentimientos. Ya ni siquiera había cabida para el bochorno de la desnudez. El sonido sordo del cajón estampandose contra el velador resonó por toda la habitación. Sett observó sin inmutarse la velocidad con la que aquel chico escribía palabra tras palabra en el cuaderno.</p><p>"Para empezar, no dormimos juntos" fue lo primero que quiso dejar en claro, haciendo énfasis en la palabra dormir para que se entendiera el doble sentido. Una vez el pelirrojo lo leyó (o al menos, pareció leerlo), Aphelios volvió a tomar su agenda pasando página rápidamente, la elegancia rabiosa con la que escribía cada palabra era casi de temer. Pero Sett no lo dejó continuar.</p><p>—Oh, tienes razón —susurró con el mismo tono burlón de recién mientras sujetaba el brazo de Aphelios para detener su escritura. —Creo que también me mordiste para que me detuviera. A juzgar por el miedo, ¿primera vez? Quién lo hubiera dicho. ¿O primera vez con un hombre? Haa..., pero eso iría contra los rumores...</p><p>No quería escuchar. No quería seguir escuchando. Apartó su brazo de un golpe y recuperó sus cosas para seguir escribiendo, liberar sus sentimientos, era la única forma que tenía. ¿Por qué se burlaba de él? ¿qué le había hecho? Trataba de hacer caso omiso a los flashbacks y los remolinos de imágenes y recuerdos desagradables de la preparatoria. Tenía que traerlo de vuelta. Sett rodó los ojos y suspiró hastiado.</p><p>—Ven aquí, Phel. No fue mi intención —balbuceó buscando las palabras correctas mientras empezaba a acariciar y subir por su pierna—, yo te gusto, ¿no es así?</p><p>Aphelios lo pateó. Sett se levantó enrabiado y, para su sorpresa, le quitó su cuaderno y lápiz de un manotazo y los arrojó fuera de la habitación.</p><p>—No hay necesidad de malgastar tiempo en escribir —insistió—, cualquier cosa me puedes hablar.</p><p>Injusto. Tan injusto.</p><p>¿Cuánto tiempo había dedicado él a conocer hasta el detalle más absurdo sobre aquel chico?</p><p>El corazón roto de Aphelios fue la inyección de adrenalina que necesito para no desistir. Desesperadamente, buscó su celular en su pantalón que se encontraba en el suelo. Sett se abalanzó sobre él y lo tiró a la cama, tratando de quitarle el celular en una especie de abrazo que Aphelios luchaba por librarse. Necesitaba escribirle una vez más. Llegar una vez más. Tenía que salvarlo. Un golpe de codo directo a ma mandíbula del pelirrojo le dio el tiempo suficiente para abrir el navegador. Estuvo a punto de empezar a redactar cuando un video de una noticia local los dejó fríos en el lugar a ambos.</p><p>"...corresponde a un ex integrante de una banda local de aproximadamente 26 años. Se estima que lo que le llevó a cometer al atroz acto de asesinato fue el fallecimiento de su madre este Martes, cuya causa de su misteriosa muerte sigue siendo investigada. Algunos detectives estiman que el activo fue perpetuado por una banda rival que..."</p><p>Aphelios dejó caer su teléfono que se hizo trizas contra el suelo. No podía creerlo. No podía salir de su asombro. Las imágenes de una sonriente mujer de pelo largo y blanco vinieron como disparos a su cabeza, uno tras otro, los flashbacks de ella recibiendolos en su casa, ayudándolo y haciéndolo sentir como si tuviera un lugar al cual llamar hogar. Las maravillosas historias que le contaba quien consideraba su único amigo sobre su madre y los rumores acerca del por qué había dejado la preparatoria sin decir nada, hacían ecos en su cabeza que difícilmente podía escuchar con atención.</p><p>Entonces observó a Sett y pudo comprender su desesperación. No había vida ni un por qué en sus ojos. Solo dolor y desolación. Aphelios quiso hablar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió como las palabras no dichas lo maldecian y desgarraban su garganta. Estiró su mano y acarició su rostro, haciendo un lado uno de los mechones colorines que ocultaban sus ojos. Una lágrima mojó el dedo que se deslizaba por su mejilla.</p><p>—¿Aún te gusto, Phel?</p><p>Una súplica asfixiante, su corazón golpeaba con fuerza en su pecho, podía sentir sus propios latidos a carne viva en su garganta. Sett bajó la mirada y Aphelios sintió como estaba a punto de quebrarse.</p><p>—Por favor —susurró, derrumbándose en un abrazo envolviendo al menor-, haz que olvide, Phel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aphelios era incapaz de comunicar lo que sentía. Aún fuera algo banal tanto como para ayudar a un desconocido en la calle, no le llevó mucho tiempo percatarse de que había una barrera en la que jamás podría llegar a otra persona. Se encontraba solo, completamente solo. Había alejado a la única persona que podía comprenderlo en la faz de la tierra y, desde que su hermana se había ido, se había sumido en un encierro auto-destructivo que tenía los días contados para hacerlo tocar fondo. </p><p>Perdido en su propia oscuridad, siguió ciegamente la tenue luz que se presentaba en su camino. No era ni por lejos la más brillante, tampoco la más cálida. En efecto, era más bien una luciérnaga perdida al igual que él, cuyos brillos hacían ecos en el vacío que los rodeaba. Pequeña e insignificante, una luz a punto de extinguirse a la que se aferró ciegamente ante la más mínima oportunidad. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y se juró a sí mismo que jamás lo soltaría. Su corazón daba fuertes golpes en su pecho y sentía cómo ansiaba escapar por su garganta. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y casi clavó las uñas en su espalda. Quizás no era lo correcto. En el fondo, sabía que estaban danzando en un hilo, en el limbo de la ética y la marginalidad. Pero nada de eso importaba en ese momento, ninguna definición hecha por el hombre, ninguna palabra podría describir la calidez, la inmortalidad de aquel abrazo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo; no necesitaba de palabras. </p><p>Estoy contigo, </p><p>puedes llorar ahora</p><p>Palabras jamás pronunciadas que llegaron en el momento que más lo necesitaba. </p><p>Sett rompió en llanto y ocultó su rostro en el hombro que se le ofrecía. Phel sintió las lágrimas calientes correr en su piel y sus ojos se cristalizaron justo antes de volver a cerrarlos. Sintió su dolor como suyo y juntos se quedaron compartiendo el mismo aire al tiempo que repartía suaves caricias por toda su espalda. </p><p>¿Estaba siendo egoísta?</p><p>Alguien normal, ¿hubiera llamado a la policía?</p><p>No podía hacerlo.</p><p>Quizás fuera el cariño que aún mantenía por él.</p><p>Quizás fue un deseo egoísta al ver reflejada su propia soledad en los ojos ajenos. </p><p>Sea lo que fuere, lo único que importaba es que estaban juntos.</p><p>Sí, a partir de ahora...</p><p>...estaban juntos en ello. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>No volvería a estar solo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>... ... ... ... ...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>¿Fue siempre tan difícil respirar? </p><p>Cada bocado de aire que tomaba era una asfixia que le quemaba los pulmones. </p><p>Sett recordaba mientras se dejaba hacer en aquellos brazos tan ajenos y distantes que lo rodeaban; la noticia y todo lo que sobrevino después de ello. </p><p>Estaba pasando por momentos difíciles, o mejor dicho, importantes. Al fin había conseguido algo más de fama en el negocio y se le estaba poniendo a prueba. Por supuesto, nadie llega a lo alto sin enemigos, y con quienes debía de lidiar eran personas de dudosas intenciones. Tenía nociones borrosas debido al shock emocional, mas recordaba cómo le habían asignado tarea tras tarea cada una rozando la ilegalidad más que la anterior. En un momento dado, tuvo que confiar, ¿por qué? Ma... su madre, estaba enferma, sí, desde hace un buen tiempo, pero no era nada grave. ¡Nada de lo que preocuparse! Más aún si estaba haciendo buen dinero para sus tratamientos. Y la fatalidad llegó, tuvo que confiar... confiar en una de estas personas de dudosas intenciones. Dios. ¿Por qué? ¿por qué lo hizo? Lo citaron apropósito, habían conseguido los horarios en que debía llevarla al médico... alguien se ofreció... ¿y qué pasó después? </p><p>Después...</p><p>después ella ya no estaba... </p><p>no estaba, oh Dios.</p><p>—Ella se había ido, Phel... </p><p>Se había ido para siempre y no volvería. Todo era su culpa. Pero lo que más odiaba y jamás se perdonaría, es que ni siquiera pudo llorar. Aquel pobre hombre devastado no podía comprenderlo. Le parecía horrible no poder llorar a su madre, aquella mujer que lo había dado todo por él, aquella mujer a quien tanto quería y amaba. Era incapaz. El shock y la crisis que mantenía sus recuerdos borrosos se produjo después de enterarse producto a una conversación que no debía escuchar quienes habían sido los responsables. ¿Qué pasó después? No recuerda haber podido llorar, incluso después de cometer su venganza. Vagó por las calles, libró peleas contra todos los seguidores del bando contrario, incluso contra los de su bando mismo. No contaba el número de enfrentamientos, cortes ni golpes que recibió; ni tampoco las noches en velas o días que habían pasado desde entonces. Vagaba sin rumbo aferrándose a lo primero que le permitiera sentir algo, pero incluso la sangre que fluía dejaba de tener peso después de tantos golpes. Si no podía sentir nada, entonces desaparecería de la faz de la Tierra vagando en los alrededores, hasta que sus piernas no pudieran mantenerlo en pie y su último aliento escapara de sus labios. Seguiría peleando hasta que la paranoia acabase.  </p><p>Una mano tibia acarició su cabeza y un escalofrío recorrió toda su espina. Era extraño, se sentía familiar y a la vez tan distante... Suave, cálido; eran unos dedos finos, demasiado largos para ser de una mujer, mucho menos de su madre. ¿Tenía realmente a alguien más que lo cobijara así o iban a tener merced al final de su pesadilla? Pero si era una ilusión al borde de la muerte, ¿qué otra figura podría recibirlo además de su madre? </p><p>Recordó entonces algo más. </p><p>Era un rostro borroso, cambiado con el tiempo, no podía visualizarlo bien dentro de su cabeza. Una fuerza lo tiraba hacia adelante justo después de que lo habían tumbado en el suelo. Había decidido seguirla ya que debía ser el comienzo de la inconsciencia. Como si flotase en la nada, recordaba haber caminado por mucho rato en lugares en los que nunca estuvo realmente. Después, algo distinto, no recordaba cosas... sólo... sensaciones. Algo cálido, éxtasis, adrenalina; un rostro empezaba a armarse. Pelo negro, tez pálida. Por supuesto que ellos vendrían a recibirlo en su final.</p><p>—Lamento mucho haber desaparecido en ese entonces —se sinceró en un hilo de voz. Aphelios, quien había permanecido todo este rato abrazándolo y tratando de calmarlo con las mismas caricias que vio a la madre de Sett darle en más de alguna ocasión en el pasado, no dio fe a lo que escucharon sus oídos. Pestañeó dos veces como si con aquellas palabras el mayor hubiese abierto una puerta que había permanecido años llenándose de polvo. Phel quiso apartarse un poco para tratar de entablar una conversación ahora que Sett parecía haberse serenado, mas fue inútil. Del cansancio del llanto desgarrador y liberar todo el peso emocional de estos últimos días, sumadas a todas las noches en vela en que excedió los límites físicos de su cuerpo, el pelirrojo descansaba adormilado en los brazos de Aphelios. </p><p>Tras unos minutos de mantener la posición, logró volverlo a acostar. Habían despertado hace poco más de un par de horas. </p><p> </p><p>¿Cuánto te odias en este momento como para terminar así?</p><p>Le hubiera gustado preguntar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>¿Sabes algo de Sett? No me contesta los mensajes...</p><p>No, no sonaba muy natural. Borró la mitad de lo que había escrito en su celular.</p><p>¿Qué tal todo por allá? Espero que ya no sea tan duro como los primeros días... oye, por casualidad...</p><p>¿Era idiota? Si hablaba con ella todos los días, o al menos solía hacerlo. ¿Por qué tanta formalidad? </p><p>Sabes, surgió un problema. Creo que se enfadó conmigo, ¿te ha hablado al resp...?</p><p>No, mentir no estaba dentro de las cosas que él haría. Sabía que Sett no estaba enojado con él, tampoco quería preocupar a su hermana de más. Pasaron las horas y aquel pobre chico escribió y borró cientos de veces el mismo mensaje con distintas connotaciones. Acurrucado contra la pared sentado sobre su cama, sus dedos entorpecidos por la ansiedad de la preocupación dejaron que su celular resbalara entre sus manos y perdiera el pequeño testamento que le había costado tanto redactar. </p><p>—No, no... —susurró para sí. ¿Ahora qué haría? le había costado tanto encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Tragó saliva moldeado por el dolor punzante en su corazón por el tiempo desperdiciado; sus dedos finalmente expresaron la tristeza que lo aquejaba. </p><p>Alune, han pasado 8 días y no sé qué hacer. En un principio pensé que se había enojado por los rumores... sí, esos rumores, tú sabes de lo que hablo. Mas sé... sé que él no es así. No se dejaría llevar por lo que dice la gente. Sett... Sett no ha vuelto a clases y no contesta mis mensajes, sé que puede sonar tonto... pero me preocupa bastante. No he podido dormir y hoy... hoy fui hasta su casa y sus cosas ya no están Alune. Se han mudado y no me ha dicho nada. Sé que no tiene ninguna obligación para decirme, pero... duele. Solo... solo quiero saber si está bien o qué ha pasado, si sabes algo de él, lo que sea, por favor, dímelo. No tienes que increparlo, solo quiero saber si está b...</p><p>• Phel, ¿estás bien? Llevas bastante rato escribiendo hermano...</p><p>Sus latidos se aceleraron, pero el alivio estaba tan cerca. Su dedo estaba a punto de presionar el botón de enviar.</p><p>• ¿Está Sett contigo? ¿tienes a alguien cerca para que te ayude? ¿quieres que te llame?</p><p>Un frío desolador le atravesó la espalda y el dolor en su pecho se acentuó aún más. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y borró todo de inmediato. Ella tampoco sabía. No tenía idea de lo que pasaba. </p><p>◘ No, no es necesario, perdón por preocuparte Alune. Iba a preguntarte sobre un ejercicio que no pudimos resolver pero lo hicimos sobre la marcha. ¿Cómo estás?  </p><p>• Jaja, ¿Sett no pudo resolverlo tampoco? Dile de mi parte que está perdiendo su chispa. Yo estoy bien, recién me estoy preparando para mis clases... ya sabes, son en horario tarde-noche. Avísame si no pueden resolver otra cosa, ¡voy saliendo! </p><p>El pequeño Aphelios de 17 años de edad se acurrucó en sí mismo, abrazando sus piernas y escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas. Se sentía triste, enojado, decepcionado... traicionado. Mas, por sobre todo, preocupado. ¿Realmente no volvería a saber de él? ¿por qué lo había hecho? ¿por qué se fue así sin más? ¿Fue algo que hizo? ¿fue algo que dijo? ¿algo que le dijeron? Los rumores... no los creería si no salía de su boca, no podía ser eso. Además... e-eran falsos. Entonces, ¿por qué? Sett, sus días sin Sett... </p><p>Oficialmente, se había quedado completamente solo. </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p>Aphelios abrió los ojos de golpe. Se había quedado dormido en la silla frente a la cama en la que seguía durmiendo Sett. </p><p>¿Una pesadilla...? </p><p>No, conocía esas escenas muy bien. Recuerdos amargos de su juventud. No podía dejar que le jugaran una mala pasada ahora, habían cosas más importantes. Debía seguir haciendo guardia hasta que el mayor se levantara para ver si ya estaba más orientado.</p><p>No necesitaba esa clase de preocupaciones, cosas sin importancia.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sett había despertado hace ya un par de horas. Era un nuevo día, la luz del sol se inmiscuía sigilosa por entre los espacios abiertos de la persiana y reinaba una calma alegre al cantar de los pequeños pajaritos y el ruido suburbano de fondo. De vez en cuando, se escuchaba pasar uno que otro auto a la distancia, algunos pasos apresurados por la escalera del edificio: todo el resto era suma calma y tranquilidad. Pero era esta misma calma quien exponía la profunda amargura y desapego a la felicidad de nuestros dos pobres muchachos. </p><p>Cuando Sett despertó, Aphelios no estuvo para presenciarlo, sin embargo, en sus ojos se manifestaba la confusión de la mezcladura de recuerdos sumado a encontrarse en una habitación que desconocía. Por supuesto, esto estaba lejos de ser algo malo. Era la primera pizca y probada de realidad consciente que tenía en días. Aún no podía poner en orden todo lo que le aquejaba debido al severo shock emocional que sufrió, incluso le costó varios minutos poder procesar dónde se encontraba. Al final había hallado su respuesta durmiendo junto a él. A un lado de la cama, sentado en una silla con una pequeña cobija demasiado delgada para los fríos de la época, el joven pelinegro dormía recogido entre sus hombros con un rostro algo perturbado. Al verlo ahí, tan cerca, a lo único que atinó fue a rozar su rostro con su mano. Era suave, tibio, aunque no tanto como recordaba. Daba igual, sobretodo había una cosa que destacaba: era real. </p><p>La, en otra situación, enternecedora reunión con el pelinegro, le llenó el pecho de felicida; instantáneamente seguida por una profunda melancolía que sumergía en lo más hondo de los oscuros lugares a su ofuscado corazón. El mundo se le desplomaba una vez más encima. </p><p>—Ma, Phel... —musitó con un hilo de voz para luego posar sus ojos en sus propias manos. Estaban vendadas, no sólo eso... todas sus heridas estaban tratadas. No había que pensar mucho para adivinar obra de quién era. Su corazón volvió a encogerse y pasaron a través de su cabeza imágenes que lo helaron y lo dejaron aterrorizado. Miró al chico que dormía inocente a su lado y de improviso se sintió la persona más miserable y repugnante sobre la tierra. </p><p> </p><p>                                                                ...</p><p> </p><p>Apenas despertó, pudo sentir la presión ineludible de un par de ojos posados sobre él. Tragó saliva antes de poder siquiera bostezar o desperezarse a gusto, ¡incluso antes de poder poner su mente en marcha! Aphelios levantó la mirada y encontró aquellos ojos ámbar fijos en él. No, no eran los mismos de hace un par de horas atrás; lo atraparon y se lo llevaron consigo a una escena atemporal, ajena a cualquier paso inexorable del tiempo. Desentendidos de cualquier culpa o depravación de la madurez, ambos se encontraron tal cual dos muchachos apremiados por la juventud, por el jubilo del colegio y la benevolencia de la amistad. Aphelios vio en ellos el amigo al cual tantas noches lloró y extrañó y creyó perdido para siempre. Sett, por su parte, a su pequeño protegido que acudiría todos los días a él con temas tan fascinantes como excéntrico era él mismo, con sus intervenciones algo disparatadas y una introversión incesante sin la presencia de su hermana. Alune, la recordó a ella también, una amiga que ha día de hoy se veía tan lejana; le había encargado protegerlo en su ausencia. ¿Y él qué había hecho?   Se deshizo de él ante la mínima intromisión en sus planes. Lo había traicionado eludiendo cualquier lazo o relación que pudieran haber tenido. ¿Cómo podía siquiera tener el derecho de observarlo así? Tan cercano, tan indiferente a todo lo que había acontecido. Ninguno de los dos se sintió merecedor de ese momento y la magia se rompió tan pronto como llegó, con ambos rehuyendo la mirada en direcciones opuestas. </p><p>Así pasaron segundos, minutos y horas en que ninguno de los dos pudo pronunciar palabra. La incomodidad era palpable, había demasiado de qué hablar y a la vez tan pocas las cosas que se podían adjuntar.  De todas las preguntas que Aphelios tenía para él, la más importante la había respondido a solas mientras el mayor dormía: no era un asesino temerario como tal, la persona a la que había asesinado al parecer tenía cargos de la clase más baja de ser humano que podía existir, entre abusos y otros temas de irrefutable ilegalidad que prefería no recordar. Había mucha gente que estaba en contra de su captura, mas también estaban los que alegaban que justicia era justicia. Era clara la posición que había tomado el joven pelinegro. Sin embargo, un detalle importante, es que esta pregunta era la que más temía Sett que le hiciera y no sabía explicar su caso. Bajo su punto de vista, él era un asesino sin más del cual el menor debería temer. Sin esta pregunta clave en el aire, era muy difícil avanzar entre lo que correspondía a la relación entre los dos. </p><p>—Lo siento —una voz seca, fue lo primero que interrumpió el silencio captando la atención de Aphelios. Sett había tomado la iniciativa debido a la profunda culpa que sentía hasta en lo más recóndito de su ser, consumiéndolo por completo. ¿A qué se refería? Por suerte para él, no fue necesario preguntar, el pelirrojo continuó sin más dando a entender que sería un monólogo desde el principio. Solo necesitó una pequeña pausa para buscar las palabras adecuadas y recaudar la poca bravía que quedaba en sí. </p><p>—Lo siento —continuó, sentándose de golpe en la cama y escondiendo su rostro entre sus nudillos—. Puedo jurar... de verdad, que no fue mi intención. Agradezco mucho que hayas curado mis heridas, mas creo que por la comodidad de los dos lo mejor será que me marche ahora mismo. Y... de verdad, no tengo excusas —hizo una pausa—, puedes odiarme si quieres. Está bien si no quieres creerme, de todas formas quiero que sepas... que no fue mi intención. Es difícil explicar, no diría que estaba fuera de mí... o quizás sí, no, no consumí ninguna droga, es solo... </p><p>Cuando el primer perdón llegó a sus oídos, el corazón de Aphelios se regocijó en una emoción que creía perdida hace muchos años. Sus latidos se aceleraron y, si no fuera porque estaba cabizbajo, hasta podría decirse que sus mejillas se iluminaron un poco... solo un poco. ¿Iba a pedirle perdón por dejarlo? ¡Debía de estar furioso! ¿Por qué sus emociones lo traicionaban así ahora? Había pasado por tantas etapas de rencor, ira, tristeza y un montón de otras emociones a lo largo de todos estos años y había llegado a la conclusión única de que definitivamente no podía perdonar lo que le había hecho. ¿Toda su convicción iba a ser arrebatada de forma tan sencilla? Tenía que espabilar, reunir fuerzas, no podía darle la victoria, la satisfacción de poder hacer lo que quisiera y tenerlo allí esperando... Si no fuera por la sarta de cosas extrañas que empezó a soltar Sett después, lo más probable es que Aphelios sí lo hubiese terminado perdonando. Sin embargo, esa no era la situación ahora. Después del sentir inicial y embobarlo con su voz, había empezado a disculparse de una forma extraña, ¿a qué se refería? Sí, fue feo lo que hizo, mas, ¿una excusa de esa magnitud? No podía tomarle tanto explicarse. </p><p>El pelinegro negó un par de veces con la cabeza, no podía hacer conexión entre la mortífera disculpa del pelirrojo. Lo detuvo en mitad de su discurso y ladeó la cabeza, dando a entender que no tenía ni idea del punto al que quería llegar. Sett suspiró.</p><p>—No tienes por qué actuar así, Phel. Fue horrible, hacer algo como eso, aprovecharme así... Maldición, ¡me refiero a cuando me trajiste aquí! Mis recuerdos son borrosos, pero sé que te hice cosas horribles Phel, no tienes por qué ocultarlo. </p><p>El foco dentro de la cabeza de Phel encendía a pequeños chispazos hasta que un "click" se hizo presente al tiempo en que sus mejillas se encendían y llegó a toser de la sorpresa. Sett desvió la mirada sintiéndose infinitamente culpable mientras Aphelios trataba de volver en sí. ¡¡No se estaba disculpando por abandonarlo ni mucho menos!! (por alguna razón, esto hirió un poco su ego y lo ayudó a volver a reunir un poco de rencor contra el mayor). Se estaba disculpando por... por eso.  A ver, sí había sido por iniciativa de Sett y fue un encuentro bastante "peculiar" por decirlo de alguna forma tras encontrarse después de años. Pero, para empezar, al final del día no había pasado nada y bueno, si Aphelios realmente se hubiera sentido tan asqueado como Sett presumía para semejante actuación lo hubiera apartado en ese momento de encima. </p><p>Pidió desesperado un tiempo con la palma de su mano y el pelirrojo se preguntaba por qué tardaba tanto en mandarlo al demonio. Aphelios se levantó deprisa, yendo a buscar su cuaderno de notas y el lápiz que habían terminado cerca de la puerta. Cuando volvió de su recorrido, se cercioró de que la vergüenza en su rostro no se notase demasiado. Para empezar, no era un hombre muy expresivo, así que cuando algo lo pillaba de sorpresa y de corazón no podía controlarlo, a la gente le llamaba demasiado la atención. Para su suerte, Sett de momento no se estaba fijando en ese tipo de detalles.  </p><p>«En realidad no pasó nada. Creo que hay mejores cosas por las que deberías disculparte. Motivos no me hubieran faltado para patearte el trasero de ser el caso, así que por favor detén el discurso.»</p><p>Sett pestañeó un par de veces y luego de unos segundos soltó una risilla melancólica, cargada de sentimientos. Ah, la clásica pasivo-agresividad. Aphelios siempre se ponía así cuando algo de verdad lo sacaba de sus casillas, mas su enfado tan infantil era tan revitalizador como hirientes los recuerdos que revivía. Por ahora, no tenía razones para dudar de él luego que Aphelios le explicara, entre muchos saltos, lo que realmente había ocurrido a "su punto de vista". Si bien había reconocido una que otra intención de coqueteó, negó profundamente cualquier beso o muestra de afecto, alegando que en realidad el mayor se desmayó apenas llegó y que el resto debía de ser invenciones suyas y de sus sueños. No era muy convincente, pero lo tomaría. ¿Por qué le mentiría?</p><p>Sett ahora se cuestionaba a sí mismo, ¿qué tan mal había estado como para soñar algo así? Era, si mal no se equivocaba, la primera vez que tenía un sueño de ese estilo con Aphelios precisamente, y después de tanto tiempo sin verlo... habrá sido porque fue lo último que vio, de seguro. Además de eso, ahora la atmósfera volvía a ser un poco rara. Algo de todos los días, aún ignorando las extrañas circunstancias que los habían reunido, no ves a tu mejor amigo del cual escapaste por ¿5, 6, 7 años? Y lo primero que haces es decirle que tuviste un sueño homoerótico después de rescatarte de la mafia.  </p><p>Por supuesto, Aphelios sabía que todo lo que le había dicho era una vil mentira... o bueno, no era una mentira, pero sí una verdad con escenas parcialmente cortadas. Se notaba demasiado que Sett seguía dándole vueltas en su cabeza al asunto y no era algo con lo que quisiera seguir. Pronto escribió otra nota.</p><p>«¿Cómo estás?»</p><p>Dos palabras, tantas connotaciones y significados. Ambos jovenes recuperaron la seriedad que merecía la pregunta. ¿Por dónde empezar? ¿su estado físico? Eso no le costaría demasiado de hablar, pero sabía bien a lo que refería. Mentalmente... ni siquiera quería pensar en ello. Hacer una suma y resta de las cosas buenas y malas y de cómo se sentía era obligarse a repasar todo lo que había pasado y aún no tenía la fuerza para ello. El mostrarse tan ligero y vivo como lo había hecho desde que despertó estaba íntimamente ligado a omitir de su pensar activo el tema de su madre y que la policía debía de estar buscándolo. Quería disfrutarlo un poco más. Era tan rara la oportunidad que se le había presentado de ver a Aphelios una vez más, casi un enviado desde los cielos, la misma impresión que tuvo de él cuando lo ayudó la mañana anterior... ... </p><p>—Dime Phel, ¿estás enfermo? —el cambio de tema tajante de su parte tomó de improviso a Aphelios, pero lo hizo aún más su pregunta. Negó con la cabeza con cierta curiosidad la cual el mayor pudo notar. </p><p>—¿No? Creí que tendrías faringitis o algo... ya sabes, como no hablas. Es extraño pero, me gustaría oír tu voz, ¿sabes...? </p><p>La soledad discreta de su frase y las intenciones que tenía se vieron interrumpidas abruptamente por la cara de shock de Aphelios cuando se dio media vuelta para observarlo. Una inquietud y mal-agüero le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Con su mano derecha, la pasó varias veces frente a los ojos del menor. </p><p>—¿Phel...? ¿sucede algo? </p><p>¿Había preguntado algo que no debía? </p><p>Una vez volvió a respirar, Aphelios volvió a negar con su cabeza de forma reservada y elegante como siempre eran sus movimientos. Sin embargo, con una prisa irregular que solo alguien que lo conocía podía percatar. Algo de verdad andaba mal con su pregunta asumió el pelirrojo, ¿pero el qué? </p><p>«Es una larga historia que no creo que sea pertinente hablar ahora, hay... cosas más importantes en este momento. Para consuelo de tu curiosidad, han pasado bastantes cosas estos años. Digamos que soy... mudo ahora. No puedo hablar. Y no, no es un voto de silencio.»</p><p>Aphelios, ¿mudo?</p><p>Bien, sonaba a alguna especie de broma bully de parte de compañeros por su falta de interacción con la gente, pero, ¿mudo mudo? ¿Se refería a eso? Su voz... probablemente era de los pocos que habían podido escuchar la voz de Aphelios alguna vez. Era suave y tranquilizadora, sin dejar de ser varonil, tenía una voz preciosa. ¿Y se había ido para siempre? </p><p>El evidente anonado del mayor molestó al joven pelinegro, el cual se levantó de la silla y se puso de pie. </p><p>«Iré a preparar algo, no hemos comido desde que te encontré en ese callejón.»</p><p>Ya había cruzado la puerta para cuando pudo encontrar palabras. </p><p>—Mudo... —murmuró para sí y un dolor distante le atravesó el pecho. Aquel pobre chico, si antes le costaba socializar y darse a entender, ¿qué era de él ahora?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El torrentoso sonido de las gotas golpeando contra la ventana inundaban todas y cada una de las habitaciones del departamento, ayudando a los presentes a atravesar la barrera de los recuerdos y sumergirlos en sus propios pensamientos y emociones, aún si fuesen horribles y capaz de devorarlos. Por su parte, Sett permanecía estático viendo sin ver todos los puntitos de agua que se formaban en la ventana; había abierto la persiana solo para contemplarlas, mas de inmediato se había perdido en un lugar muy lejano más allá de todos los edificios que podían verse desde la altura. </p><p>Aphelios se echó contra las cerámicas de la pared de la cocina y se dejó arrastrar por la gravedad hasta el piso. Se había puesto un pijama holgado, lo primero que encontró, para nada adecuado con el frío que hacía, ese que se pegaba a él desde la pared y le calaba hasta los huesos. ¿O era algo más?  No descartaba la idea, no sería la primera vez que le bajaba el pulso cuando tenía que afrontar cosas que lo superaban. Odiaba eso. Es como si su cuerpo se rindiera antes que él, instándolo a la derrota y no actuar ante nada; ante lo más mínimo que ocurría su corazón se escondía, bajaba los pulsos, la presión bajaba y lo que quedaba de él no eran ni rastros de la persona que solía ser. Ahora, era su primera vez completamente a solas desde que había recogido a Sett; sí, antes lo había visto dormir, pero lo veía. Ahí en la cocina sólo estaba él y la tetera que recién había colocado al fuego. Observó sus manos tiritar, sin saber si era por la temperatura o los nervios y algo desagradable captó su atención. Su piel era de un pálido casi enfermizo y sus largos y elegantes dedos ahora se veían mermados, huesudos y carcomidos. Apretó sus puños y tapó sus oídos. Odiaba el incesante sonido de la lluvia, cada uno de los golpeteos le generaba una ansiedad incomprensible que lo agobiaba. </p><p>Tenía que levantarse e ir a chequearlo, no podía dejarlo tanto tiempo solo fue lo que pensó, y el darse cuenta de sus pensamientos lo turbó un poco. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había encontrado fuerzas para levantarse estando así? Además, ¿por su mejor amigo que lo había abandonado y fugado de la justicia? Una parte de sí sabía que esos calificativos eran mero rencor, mas no estaba a tiempo para hacer auto-análisis reflexivos y juzgar las connotaciones de sus pensamientos. Mientras hiciera "lo correcto" bastaría por ahora. Ahí se quedo, hecho un ovillo en la cocina contemplando el tiempo pasar mientras hervía el agua. No quería pensar ya en nada; conseguía un poco de tiempo para sí mismo y en lugar de poder poner en orden sus pensamientos e idear un plan o monólogo para atender a Sett, todos sus traumas y negatividades llenaban su cabeza y se desesperaba dentro de la misma caída que le proporcionaban sus pensamientos. Sería mejor desaparecer de una vez por todas, sería más fácil, más práctico. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.</p><p>No lo entendía. </p><p>Sí, le habían diagnosticado depresión hace unos años, y aunque sus días estaban vacíos y monótonos al menos se las arreglaba para llenar el mismo con acciones rutinarias, caminatas, libros, series, incluso dormir todo el día. Había tenido una semana peor que otras, sí, ¿pero como para que todas sus crisis lo abofetearan y escupieran de nuevo a la cara? Lo único que había cambiado... era él. Enterró sus dedos en su brazo dejando unas pequeñas marcas rojas debido a la fuerza. Tantos años, aparecer así de la nada, tantos problemas, tantas cosas que hablar, el debate de lo correcto y lo incorrecto, tantas, ¡tantas cosas! Si lo hubiera encontrado en una situación totalmente distinta, es muy probable que se hubiera acongojado, que ni siquiera hubiese podido atinar a llamar su atención o escribirle un mensaje. Fueron las circunstancias... las circunstancias malditas las que lo obligaron a actuar; actuar con fuerza y valentía, rastros de lo que alguna vez fue. Pero ya no quedaba nada de ese chico, ¿por qué su cuerpo lo había metido en semejante situación entonces? No podía lidiar con esto. Iba más allá de sí. </p><p>Pero Sett estaba peor. </p><p>¿Y qué? pensó. </p><p>¿Qué si estaba peor? ¿tenía alguna obligación para con él? ¿le debía algo acaso? No, por supuesto que no. Si hubiera podido dejarlo allí... no estaría sufriendo tanto... su corazón no hubiera recordado cómo palpitar, sus brazos no hubieran recordado el calor de rodear a alguien, su estómago no hubiera revivido para gritar su vuelta a través de las nauseas que le provocaba todo. Parecía que todo su cuerpo gritara por una última oportunidad; pero su mente, oh... </p><p>El pitido de la tetera lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y un gemido ahogado se perdió en la cueva fúnebre que era su garganta. Se levantó de mala gana y apagó el fuego de la cocina. Había huido producto de su propia rabia de la habitación y ni tuvo tiempo de preguntar qué quería a su... invitado. </p><p>Bueno, tampoco la atmósfera era tan enternecedora como para tener una maravillosa cena con un amigo que no veía hace tiempo. Todo lo contrario, la comida fue un tópico único de necesidad. Abrió la despensa y observó: té, leche, azúcar; no había mucho donde escoger. Quizás fuera la lluvia, quizás era el recuerdo de las quedadas en su casa de hace muchos años, al final Aphelios optó por chocolate caliente, bastante cliché para los días de lluvia. Tomó una bandeja de madera algo vieja que seguía en buen estado. Dos platos blancos simples y su taza; se le había regalado Alune hace bastante tiempo. Era blanca con un gato gris recostado sobre la luna, según la chica "le recordaba a él". Fue entonces cuando se percató que no tenía ningún tipo de losa para visitar debido a que nunca recibía a nadie, cuando Alune se hacía presente solía traer sus propias cosas, además era con suerte una vez al año estos días. Sacó entonces lo que él llamada "losa de repuesto". Era losa antigua que generalmente usaba cuando se quebraba algo o le daba pereza limpiar los trastes. Ahí, tenía una taza blanca común y corriente, el mango estaba algo trizado y las marcas de agua de uso se hacían evidentes si mirabas dentro. Con eso tendría que bastar. Una vez preparadas las cosas como a él le gustaba, colocó cuidadosamente todo en la bandeja y emprendió rumbo a su habitación, no sin antes robarse un paquetillo de galletas que tenía encima de la despensa. </p><p>Sett seguía absorto en sus pensamientos, Aphelios había llegado hace unos minutos y dejó la bandeja con todas las cosas en el velador a un lado de la cama. ¿Lo estaba ignorando o realmente estaba tan ido? Si volvía a perderlo sería bastante problemático. </p><p>«¿Estás?»</p><p>Una sola palabra escrita, le puso el cuadernillo frente a los ojos ante lo cual Sett no tuvo más opción que reaccionar.</p><p>—Perdón —se apresuró a disculparse—, supongo que no estaba.</p><p>Esta última palabra, ¿había usado un tono distinto en ella? No es que fuera malo, era... bueno que recuperara en sentido del humor, ¿mas no era raro? </p><p>«Será mejor que tomes y comas algo, asumo que no lo has hecho en días.»</p><p>Antes de que pudiera preguntar cuál era su tazón, el joven pelinegro tomó entre sus manos la taza más deteriorada y la acercó a sus labios para calentarse. Por supuesto que la otra era su taza, el pelirrojo agradeció el gesto de algún modo dentro de su cabeza; se sentía tan ajeno estando allí y que los modales de su ex-amigo afloraran en cosas tan mínimas le hacía sentir de una extraña manera que no sabría explicar. Imitando al menor, tomó el tazón entre sus manos. Estaba bastante caliente. Si mal no recordaba Phel siempre había sido más sensible, ¿no se había quemado? Se notaba que el agua acababa de hervir. Mas Aphelios no dijo nada. O bueno, tampoco es que pudiera decir nada. Sett no se había topado nunca con alguien que fuera "mudo" y la falta de comunicación lo inquietaba un poco. Inhaló con pesadez, mas a medida que llenaba sus pulmones y el olor del chocolate caliente lo inundaba, sonrió un poco por inercia. Olía a casa, a familia. Por más tonto que suene, se fijó entonces por primera vez en lo que le habían ofrecido y se percató que incluso habían pequeños malvaviscos en su tazón. Se quedó perplejo ante tal detalle. Aphelios podría no poder decir nada, mas cosas pequeñas como esas... se sentía de alguna forma querido, o al menos, recibido con el decoro necesario, como si fuera una visita más que no llegaba a incomodar. </p><p>«¿Cómo dirías que te encuentras ahora?»</p><p>Dejó la taza en el platillo para poder volver a escribir.</p><p>«Necesito que seas sincero. Te ves mejor, mas desde que llegamos dos veces has reaccionado de la misma forma olvidándote de la anterior. »</p><p>Sett sabía que había sido bastante irresponsable, pero ni él mismo llegó a pensar que habría un "después" de entregarse a los suburbios y la nada. Lo único que había esperado era ser despedazado y exterminado de ese mundo tan cruel e injusto donde sólo había dolor para él. Después de cerrar los ojos esa noche y dar el primer golpe, jamás llegó a pensar un final alternativo a su tragedia, casi como si fuera salvado por un ángel... jamás había considerado despertar de nuevo después de sumergirse. </p><p>—Por supuesto que estoy lejos de estar bien, así que lamento decepcionarte si es lo que querías oír —bromeó con un tono ácido escondiendo la tristeza por detrás de recordar los hechos que lo habían arrinconado a ese estado—. Pero "estoy" —continuó—, tampoco sé qué responder si no tengo muy claro a lo que te refieres, Phel. </p><p> </p><p>«Lo de antes... ya habías pedido perdón una vez. O algo así.»</p><p> </p><p>Ah, la había cagado. Tenía la sensación de que se había disculpado dos veces, mas la primera vez ocurrió inmediatamente después de que forcejearon entre toqueteos y discusiones absurdas. Sí, ahí creyó que estaba un poco mejor porque había reaccionado y lo había reconocido, pero por supuesto que no iba a comparar su estado ahí con el actual. Negó con la cabeza y arrancó la hoja, haciéndola una bolita y lanzándola lejos. </p><p>«Olvídalo, me confundí.»</p><p>«Entonces... estás mej... Estás.»</p><p>«Eso es bueno.»</p><p>—Sí... </p><p>Las palabras no volvieron a salir por ninguna de las dos partes. Pasados unos minutos, Aphelios dejó su cuaderno de lado y volvió a tomar su taza procurando en ningún momento mirar a Sett. El pelirrojo no sabía cómo reaccionar. No entendía del todo por qué estaba allí. O sea, entendía que Aphelios lo había salvado del apuro, muy probablemente en honor a su antigua amistad, ¿pero por qué no lo echaba? Claramente no quería hablar y se notaba incómodo, no lo culpaba para nada, mas querer seguir con ese ambiente era algo que iba más allá de su comprensión. No sólo por sus intenciones... sino por la atmósfera misma. La incomodidad era palpable, la tensión, la ansiedad de ambos. Sett sentía que en cualquier momento el recuerdo de su madre lo haría volver a explotar en lágrimas y, si no podía, que terminaría en alguna pelea de mala muerte otra vez. También podía percibir que Aphelios estaba a punto de romperse, aunque las razones le seguían siendo muy ajenas y desconocidas, así como él. No sabría dar motivos, pero aquel hombre frente a él no se sentía para nada como la persona que recordaba como su mejor amigo. En alguno de sus gestos y formas vivía el fantasma del Aphelios que conoció, pero una barrera muy grande los separaba ahora. Y sin embargo, aunque se sintiera así; aunque se sintieran así, aquellos segundos que pasaban eludiendo la presencia del otro se hacían atemporales nuevamente y el dolor parecía incapaz de alcanzarlos. Sett estaba a punto de arrojarse a otra pelea en busca de respuestas que jamás alcanzaría; Aphelios al borde de un colapso mental y una crisis de ansiedad que se aguantaba desde la cocina, pero no llegaban. El tiempo se detenía y aunque podían sentir toda la carga emocional y pensamientos negativos aplastándolos podían estar allí: sentados observando la lluvia caer y disfrutando de un chocolate caliente. </p><p>Aphelios abrió los labios como queriendo decir algo, un reflejo que no lo traicionaba hace años desde que tenía su condición. Se cubrió la boca con una mano de inmediato y contuvo las lágrimas del dolor tan repentino que le trajo el recuerdo en piel viva. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había intentado hablar? ¿por qué su cuerpo lo traicionaba tantas veces hoy? Sett tardó en procesarlo, aún esperaba que las palabras del menor llegaran a sus oídos. Cuando entendió lo que había pasado al ver la tristeza oprimida en el rostro de Aphelios, algo se rompió en su pecho e instintivamente alzó una mano para alcanzarlo. Ambos se quedaron congelados cuando se escuchó un trueno. </p><p> —Qué inusual —murmuró Sett para sí sacado del ambiente. Cuando volvió a observar a Aphelios su cuerpo se movió por su cuenta antes de que pudiera relacionar su reacción. Cogió la taza que tenía entre sus manos y la dejó a un lado. Acto seguido lo jaló hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza. </p><p>—¿Estás bien Phel? —susurró, otro trueno. Las uñas del menor se enterraron en su espalda. —Estoy aquí... estás aquí conmigo, Phel. Estamos en tu cuarto de... tu departamento, Phel. Asiente si me escuchas. </p><p>Quería morir. No podía más. </p><p>El agarre del pelirrojo se hizo aún más fuerte al no recibir respuesta. </p><p>Aquel chico débil y raro débil de unos cursos más abajo... había sorprendido a unos niños molestándolo durante una tormenta y al pobre chico en shock. Lo llevó a enfermería del colegio ese día y al siguiente obtuvo las gracias de su mejor amiga y compañera de clases, Alune. Le explicó que su hermano recién se estaba reintegrando al colegio y que si no fuera porque lo ayudó el día anterior no sabría qué hubiera sido de él. </p><p> —Sabes, mi hermano no sólo le tiene fobia a las tormentas —le confesó estando a solas de camino a casa—. ¿Recuerdas la tragedia familiar que te comenté? ¿la masacre religiosa? Bueno... a diferencia de mí él sí estaba en casa cuando todo ocurrió —vaciló unos segundos—, escondido en un cajón en su pieza. Ese día la luna hizo más que llorar por nosotros, los truenos sonaron toda la noche. Más que una fobia, nunca me lo ha confirmado, pero yo tengo la teoría de que escucharlos lo transporta de vuelta en sus recuerdos... </p><p>Lo apretó con aún más fuerza. Sus padres, su madre. ¿Acaso estaban ligados por algún destino tragicómico que se reía de ellos para encontrarse ese día? Sett quería llorar de nuevo al recordar el rostro amable de su progenitora; el calor y la necesidad de Aphelios se lo impidió. </p><p>—Phel, ¿me escuchas? —suplicó. </p><p>No quería quedarse solo.</p><p>Tras unos minutos después del último relámpago y las insistentes llamadas del pelirrojo, la cabeza contraria asintió con dificultad, como si toda la vida se le fuera en aquel pequeño movimiento. </p><p>—Phel... —suspiró agradecido, sin soltar su agarre. </p><p>Aphelios, quien se encontraba aún acurrucado en el pecho de Sett y aferrado a su cuerpo con sus uñas, susurró con los ojos cerrados palabras que sabía que jamás llegarían a los oídos contrarios. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>«Aún me gustas» </p><p>musitó a la nada </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>«si ibas a sujetarme así»</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>«¿para qué me dejaste en primer lugar?»</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los truenos se habían detenido, pero la tormenta estaba recién comenzando. El día parecía noche al momento en que los cielos se llenaron de negras y densas nubes y no había un solo rastro de sol. </p><p>Aphelios, como bien indicaba su nombre, aquel alejado del sol. Viviendo entre tormentos refugiado en las sombras de lo banal y la noche. Seguía aferrado al pelirrojo sin sujetarse, no podía abandonar la instancia, ni siquiera perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Podía sentir todo a su alrededor; el caer estruendoso de las gotas de lluvia en la ventana, la piel tibia de Sett seguida constantemente del bulto de las vendas que cubrían sus heridas; los latidos que emergían a través del pecho contrario que llegaban retumbando a sus oídos; incluso la respiración tan calma que tenía el mayor para alguien en una situación tan de mierda como lo veían los ojos de Aphelios. Su olor, las suaves caricias para calmarlo... todo de él lo encadenaba a ese lugar y no lo dejaba escapar. Quería gritar, llorar, la necesidad de enfrentarlo lo invadía de ira y rencor; anhelaba el sentimiento dulce de catarsis que sabía que jamás obtendría con tan bajas artimañas. El deseo, la promesa de la salvación. Se le hacía tan delicado todo, cada movimiento, cada palabra que pudiera ofrecer alteraría el equilibrio y el péndulo se inclinaría sin retorno a uno de los dos extremos. </p><p>Su amor, su cariño por él, ardían tan intensamente como la venganza y lástima que se tenía a sí mismo. Al fin y al cabo, el sabor agridulce de todas sus emociones nacían de la misma raíz en su corazón, la cual se había dividido incesantemente desde su partida. </p><p> </p><p>Si lo había dejado caer, lo mínimo que merecía es que cayera con él. </p><p> </p><p>Ah, pobre, pobre niño. Cuando los inocentes tratan de jugar el papel de villano lo único que hacen es terminar hiriéndose más a sí mismos. Por más que se tratara de auto-convencer y consumirse en la maldad que oprimía su corazón, la parte más recóndita de él, aquel pequeño cofrecito que defendía a espada y escudo el último rastro de su esencia se negaba a dejarlo tomar el camino fácil. Por más que intentara desvanecerse; ya sea su amor, su crianza, su propia personalidad. Había algo que nunca lo dejaría dar ese paso, por más que rogara y se ahogara en la desesperación que sentía. </p><p>Lo soltó poco a poco, sus ojos lucían vacíos aunque Sett no pudiera observarlos. Sin embargo, no se apartó. Aphelios se limitó a girarse dándole la espalda al pelirrojo, aún sentado en el huequito que éste había hecho con sus piernas para poder abrazarlo. Estaba cansado de responder preguntas absurdas, así que antes de darle la oportunidad de emitir algún sonido, con sus propias manos pálidas sujetó los brazos que anteriormente lo aprisionaron y los llevó lentamente a rodear su cintura. Una vez en posición, jaló los brazos del mayor cosa que todo el peso de Sett quedara en su espalda. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir su calidez. El pelirrojo, que no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, se dejó hacer y se limitó a observar. Jamás había visto que Aphelios tomara tanta iniciativa, más con el contacto físico por lo que, si tenía que ser franco, se sentía algo extraño. No malo. Extraño... desconocido. No le agradaba ese sentimiento. </p><p>Aphelios extendió sus manos para alcanzar su cuaderno y luego procedió a acurrucarse en el torso de Sett. Sí, tal como lo imaginó. Se sentía tan... protegido en sus brazos. No tenía que preocuparse de nada más; mientras pudiera permanecer allí, daba igual incluso si el mundo se acababa en unos instantes. Y quizás su mundo sí estaba próximo a terminar. </p><p>«¿Por qué me abandonaste?»</p><p>Una pregunta egoísta; la redactó con una velocidad tal y como si hubiese practicado la misma frase una y otra vez durante largos años. </p><p>Sett guardó silencio, tal cual criminal que acudía a su único derecho por descarte. Apretó un poco más la pequeña cintura del pelinegro y acomodó su quijada en su hombro, cerrando los ojos ante la pesadez que sentía en su pecho. </p><p>—No creo que la respuesta alivie tu dolor, Phel —sentenció con un tono serio y una elección de palabras que sorprendió al menor. Eran muy pocos los momentos en que el pelirrojo le tomaba seriedad a las cosas, mas le dolía que esa fuera la postura a tomar. ¿Qué sabía él de su dolor? ¿qué facultades tenía para opinar? Responder era lo único cuerdo que y benevolente que podía hacer dados al caso, en lugar de dar consejos y monólogos de falsa ayuda. </p><p>Ante los nulos ánimos de ceder de Aphelios, Sett suspiró. </p><p>—Vendimos la casa, necesitábamos dinero —hizo una pausa—. Le habían diagnosticado cáncer. Era urgente empezar el tratamiento. </p><p>La respuesta lo dejó helado. </p><p>"No creo que la respuesta alivie tu dolor" la frase resonó dentro de su cabeza como una daga, apuñalando cada una de sus convicciones. Se le aceleró el pulso y tenía los pensamientos bloqueados. Necesitaba que se lo dijera; que lo había abandonado sin más. Que no le importaba, que le daba asco, que lo odiaba ¡cualquier cosa servía! Mientas pudiera jactarse y sacarle en cara... apretó su mandíbula y su estomago ardía en ganas de vomitar. </p><p>¿Cáncer?</p><p>¿Cómo carajos se suponía que debía responder o reaccionar a eso? </p><p>—Nos quedamos sin más dinero al poco tiempo, lo había previsto, así que decidí... bueno, creo que te haces una idea por los lugares que he estado —continuó—. </p><p>Por supuesto que lo sabía. Desde que se había ido y hasta hace unos años, había tratado de reunir toda la información sobre él que pudiera conseguir. De todas formas, no era necesario tanto para saber más o menos dónde había terminado; los rumores en la misma escuela de que el alumno ejemplar de último año se había escabullido para convertirse en un delincuente no se habían hecho esperar. </p><p>Aún así, algo no calzaba.</p><p>La aguja de lo correcto y lo incorrecto vacilaba de un lado a otro dentro del corazón de Aphelios, corroído por la auto-compasión y el papel de víctima que había decidido cargar por tantos años. ¿Tenía que alegrarse de que no lo había abandonado como tal? ¿debía dar su pésame ante la noticia? ¿tenía que decir algo? </p><p>—5 meses —dijo con voz seca—, le quedaban 5 meses aproximadamente; fue el chequeo de hace unas 3 semanas. Lo conversamos, estuve preparándome. Pero cuando me enteré de lo que pasó, después de tanto luchar, después de tantas cosas... —inhaló profundamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Sett sentía su corazón golpear con fuerza dentro de su pecho; no pensó que podría hablar del asunto tan rápido y en voz alta. Tenía que agradecérselo a él, supuso. Siempre le había brindado calma y tranquilidad cuando tuvo problemas en el pasado. —Ella sufrió mucho, pero fue fuerte Phel, demasiado... más fuerte que yo incluso —sentenció—. Y yo... le arrebaté eso. Si jamás me hubiera involucrado en algo así, ella... </p><p>«Ella hubiera muerto mucho antes.»</p><p>Sus manos se apresuraron a contestar y su interrupción después de tanto rato sin comunicarse dejó consternado al pelirrojo. Su entrecejo se frunció y un sentimiento de ira de apoderó de su pecho. </p><p>—Phel.</p><p>«No lo dije en mala forma. Pero no eres responsable de su muerte. En primer lugar, sin tratamiento hubiera fallecido mucho antes. No debes culparte.»</p><p>Aunque entendía a lo que se refería, eso no le quitaría la sensación fulminante que le dejó su respuesta. ¿Cómo podía ser tan frío, tan seco? Sí, Aphelios no destacaba por su habilidad comunicativa; pero siempre había estado allí en los malos momentos con la suavidad característica de su ser. Sin embargo, ahora se sentía tan...</p><p>«Aún así. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿por qué no me escribiste? ¿por qué me dejaste?»</p><p>Empezaba a colmar su paciencia. </p><p>Se sentía tan, lejano.</p><p>Juraría que hasta hace unos instantes estaba abrazando y protegiendo al pobre chico que le espantaban las tormentas, vendaba sus heridas y le traía chocolate caliente después de recogerlo en un callejón de mala muerte. ¿Pero a esa persona de ahora? No la conocía. </p><p>—No lo entenderías, no insistas. </p><p> </p><p>Pecar era humano. </p><p> </p><p>Entre lágrimas, la balanza dentro de Aphelios terminó de inclinarse y sus manos volvieron a la acción. Con velocidad y rapidez abrumadoras, sacó la hoja en la que estaba escribiendo y la arrojó lejos. Contempló por unos milisegundos la hoja en blanco ante él y sus ojos se cristalizaron antes de empezar a escribir como un condenado. Entre movimientos bruscos y trazos aún más vulgares, sus dedos deslizaron el lápiz por la hoja como si la vida se le fuera en ello, con todos los sentimientos y emociones a flor de piel Aphelios ya no podía percibir nada más. El único ruido que escuchaban eran los ecos de sus latidos y su trancada respiración. Las frases se fueron formando y tras cada signo de pregunta e interrogación hacía una pausa para que el pelirrojo pudiera leer al instante y ponerse al día. </p><p> «No, ¡tú eres el que no lo entiende!»</p><p>«Yo lo hubiera dado todo por ti, con Alune... ¡hubieramos pagado todo! ¡Todo! Si era sólo dinero lo que necesitabas...»</p><p>Las lágrimas caían. </p><p>«Tenías que escoger irte... unirte a una mafia de mala muerte... ¡preferiste unirte a ellos antes que confiar en tus amigos! ¡Antes que...!»</p><p>Sus uñas arrugaron el papel en el que escribía y borró frenéticamente con el lápiz lo que había escrito a continuación antes de que Sett pudiera leerlo. Agitado también por la situación, el pelirrojo empuñó sus manos y puso cada una a un costado de las piernas de Aphelios. </p><p>—No hubiera permitido que gastaran toda su herencia en...</p><p>«¡Ella también fue como una madre para mí, Sett!» </p><p>espetó con enfado en la tinta. </p><p>«No... no seas tan egocéntrico como para pensar que mi amor es únicamente para ti, sabes. Sí, lo hubiera dado todo. También por tu madre. Pero tú.. tú te fuiste sin más. Ni siquiera preguntaste... ni siquiera...»</p><p>«¡Ni siquiera dejaste que me enterara de lo que le pasaba!»</p><p>—Te dije que no entenderías. Paso de esta mierda. </p><p>Hizo un ademán de levantarse de la cama, necesitaba encontrar su calma; pero las manos de Aphelios lo detuvieron. La misma adrenalina de cuando se metía en una pelea callejera le invadió el cuerpo y un hormigueo le recorrió su brazo bueno que ya tenía un puño formado. Sonrió para sí, ocultando su infinita culpabilidad en algún lugar recóndito dentro de su cabeza.</p><p>—Se terminó, Aphelios. Me voy. </p><p>El nombrado sin demora le arrojó su cuaderno a la cara. Las palabras ya estaban escritas y no lo dejaría marcharse hasta que las leyera. Su mirada tan dulce y dócil ahora estaba manchada en impotencia y lágrimas que caían a cada lado de sus ojos negros que aunque se esforzacen por mantener la fachada dejaban entrever toda la cólera y tristeza que le aquejaba dentro. </p><p>«Es una mierda sólo porque tú así lo quisiste, Sett. Si te hubieras quedado, yo podría haber pagado. Estaríamos bien, todos juntos. Podrías cruzar la puerta sin el miedo de que la policía o la mafia te esté esperando; no tendrías el deseo enfermizo de querer morir en algún callejón cualquiera donde nadie recordará tu nombre. Si así lo hubieras querido, yo me hubiera quedado a tu lado durante todo el proceso. No me jodas y te quejes sin más, ¿que te quieres ir de nuevo...?»</p><p>Le arrebató la libreta para con las intenciones de continuar escribiendo, mas su brazo fue interceptado por una mano más grande con la suya que lo inmovilizó al momento. Ardía. Dolía. Tenía mucha fuerza. </p><p>—No me jodas tú, Phel. Se muere ma... —un gemido ahogado—. ¡¿Se muere ma y lo primero que tienes que decir es que si hubiera tomado otra decisión estaría viva?! No me jodas, Phel, en serio. Lo último que quiero es manchar esta amistad aún más y que no quede nada que ma pudiese haber valorado en esta vida. </p><p>«No es eso»</p><p>se excusó rápidamente</p><p>«Si te hubieras quedado, te hubiera dado todo y no estaríamos en esta situación de mierda... pero tu madre hubiera fallecido igualmente, Sett. Lo siento, pero tú mismo lo dijiste, no le quedaban muchos meses de vida y yo hubiera pagado exactamente el mismo tratamiento...»</p><p>«No puedes cargar con el peso de su muerte.»</p><p>Ya no sabía qué pensar, ¿qué quería de él? Las lágrimas volvieron a llenar los ojos del joven hijo bastardo y Aphelios comprendió que se había pasado del límite. Se alejó unos pasos y pegó un manotazo en la pared mientras le daba la espalda al menor. No entendía un carajo de qué pasaba por su cabeza, mucho menos sus palabras... o al menos eso quería creer una parte de él. En el fondo, ¿lo sabía? ¿Por qué? La culpa que llevaba dentro... lo sabía muy bien.</p><p>No era solo por la muerte de su madre, sino algo mucho más allá y Aphelios sin querer había dado justo en el clavo. </p><p> </p><p>Sett recordó una escena tan lejana en el tiempo que ya hasta se había esfumado de la faz de su mente. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—Entonces... dime, Settrigh —su madre tejía con una sonrisa en la cama, la atención de su hijo se dirigió instantáneamente a ella al escuchar su nombre—. ¿Con cuál de los dos te vas a casar? Ya va siendo hora de pensar en el futuro, ¿no? Cuando mejore podremos viajar para que los recuperes... ¿a qué país me dijiste que se habían ido? Ah, sí, pero antes de eso deberías escoger bien a cuál... </p><p>—P-Pff, ¿cómo que a cual Ma? —hizo un pequeño puchero a modo de broma. Su madre rió y Sett desvió la mirada rascándose el cuello—. Son como hermanos para mí, ma. Además, el pequeño Phel es un chico, ¿recuerdas? </p><p>—Oh vamos, hijo mío... ellos también han de tener algún interés, deberías aprovechar. No todos los días consigues una nuera o un yerno tan atentos como para pagar un tratamiento y además enviar constantes regalos —siguió tejiendo con calma. Algo dentro del corazón de Sett le requemaba un poco—. Sí, sí. Lo recuerdo, era tan encantador... Con que Phel, ¿mh? Me hubiera gustado tener nietos si soy sincera, pero mientras adopten no habría problemas. </p><p>—Maa —se quejó riendo. Su madre tenía la manía de empezar a buscarle pareja y llenarlo a preguntas cada vez que Alune y Aphelios le enviaban un "regalo"—. Concuerdo en que Phel quizás no sería una mala ama de casa preocupada por sus hijos, incluso más que Alune —dijo con cierta malicia recordando a su mejor amiga—, ¡pero ya te he dicho un montón de veces que yo no...!</p><p>—Ah, querido mío —lo interrumpió y dejó a un lado el suéter que acababa de terminar—. Si lo único que haces es platicarme de ellos todo el día todos los días, aún en la distancia desde hace ya 5 años... lamento mantenerte atado aquí, pero para cuando mejore tendrás que tener ya lista la respuesta de quién mueve tu corazón, Settrigh... lo primero que haremos será viajar a conocer a mi nuera o yerno, si soy sincera, te he arrebatado más tiempo del que me hubiera gustado darte hijo mío...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>